1. Field of the Invention
This novel invention relates to a portable multi purpose work table. More in particular it addresses the make up of a unique flexible work table which can be used to rigidly secure material to perform such actions as shaping, cutting, welding, soldering, gluing, painting and mitering.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing work tables are mainly of two types. Type I tables have a top rectangular surface which is supported by four rectangular legs which are connected together via cross bracing to provide lateral structural support. Type II tables have similar support legs as Type I and have a top surface section which is subdivided into two smaller sections. One of the sections is fixed in position and the other section is allowed, by the used of a spindle mechanism, to move toward or away from the fixed top section. This allows the work table to create a gap in the middle, between the two top sections, of the table which permits material to be locked in place between the two sections. One of the main deficiencies of existing work tables is that power tools cannot be used on the table to strip or miter material with any great accuracy. These tables do not have clamps as an integral part of the table configuration. In addition, the entire top surface of Type I & II tables are on the same elevation or there is no flat surface at the bottom of the top section.
The proposed novel invention presented herein will resolve many of the deficiencies associated with Type I and II tables. For instance workers will be able, with great ease, to rigidly secure materials to perform such actions as cutting, welding, soldering, gluing, painting, and mitering because of the integral clamps and adjustable parts of the table top.